Future Fun-dation
by cantthinkofagoodone
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are mostly for fluff, laughs, or fluffy laughs surrounding the survivors of Hope's Peak several years later. Completely ridiculous.
1. Prologue and Index

**Prologue and Index:**

(Not necessary to understand any of these stories but it gives context)

 _Somewhere in the many imagined futures we have for the characters of Dangan Ronpa, perhaps the real one in canon, perhaps another 'IF' where nobody died… Who knows, think whatever you like…_

 _At any rate, it's a place where there's no longer enough Despair for people to have at least survived and rebuilt enough to where they were able to have their own versions of happily ever after, cliche as it is._

 _All of these one-shots take place starting at least five years after the events of the second game._

 _Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Toko Fukawa, Byakuya Togami, 'Hiro Hagakure and Aoi Asahina (the 'Surviving Six' for convenience) are no longer involved with the Future Foundation except in name because is no longer needed, instead being reassimilated into several smaller organizations. Eventually, some of them have been able to start their own careers and fulfill their dreams, some while still working with the other Delegates of Hope on the side. Aoi Asahina won gold for Japan in the first Post-Despair Olympics (a much smaller event that was more a ceremony to unite and keep everyone's hope up, but an achievement nonetheless) and immediately after that decided to pursue her dream of opening her own donut shop. Komaru Naegi became a manga illustrator. She sometimes collaborates with Fukawa for the basis of her stories, who still writes occasionally in addition to her other responsibilities. Togami is rebuilding his financial empire, of course, and is responsible for funding many of the restoration projects in their area. Naegi and Kirigiri are still very much involved as principal members of the Delegates of Hope, investigating the last few remnants of Despair._

Please keep in mind these one-shots are not meant to be taken seriously since I sure didn't.

All stories use English naming conventions.

 **Characters in each so you can find what you're looking for:**

Two Words – Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri

The Mark – The Surviving Six

Pocky Quest – Hiro Hagakure is the only one that actually appears. Starring OC's.

Merry Chestnut – Bonus holiday dialog that has nothing to do with this series but I have nowhere else to put it. Starring the Soldiers of Hope from Ultra Despair Girls.


	2. Two Words

**Two Words**

 _Based on a one line joke that turned into a ridiculous 700 words, that joke itself was based on an image I had screencapped from the first Dangan Ronpa that I'm sure you've seen. In fact it's the cover image for this fic._

Pairing: Naegiri.

* * *

This was it. The moment Makoto Naegi had been looking forward to since… since there had been a future to look forward _to_. Well, there's no way he would have imagined _this_ moment in particular, let alone with someone as amazing as Kyoko Kirigiri– Kyoko Naegi, as of five hours ago (he had offered to take her name, considering it's heritage, but she turned him down flat, pointing out that he was _definitely_ no detective). He wouldn't have dreamed of….  
 _Crap crap crap! Stop that stupid blushing she's your wife for crying out loud!_ _And it's not like you haven't seen each other and done… stuff, you just haven't… you know._ A point which a certain large haired friend of his made sure to tease him about though he wasn't sure why, as he was pretty sure that his friend wasn't exactly "experienced" himself. At least, not according to Komaru, who seemed to have a decently close relationship with his bizarrely doting mom. If only his own mom were…..  
 _Way to put a damper on things_. Why was he thinking about this _now_? As if he didn't cry about at length already with both Komaru and Kyoko on separate occasions. Komaru cried too… She _always_ cried whenever the subject came up, no matter how many years went by– she was now a young adult of course, but when Makoto looked at her, he still saw the sweet, short haired teen with the cheerful smile, though only the smile remained the same. Kyoko… did not cry. Not even for herself. Whatever tears Kyoko had shed for her own family, if any, that day in the Headmaster's office…  
 _What is wrong with me!_ He took a look at himself, that idiotic piece of hair pointing back at him. He hadn't changed too much, had he? Maybe. At least his hair wasn't quite as shaggy, and still styled neatly from the ceremony, save for that one piece. He took off his shirt and folded it up neatly, putting it next to the cufflinks he had borrowed from Byakuya. Byakuya…. had changed, in his own way, too, more than he'd ever admit… They had all–  
"Makoto?" "Sorry… Be right there!" the blush was back. He had told Kyoko he was going to freshen up and let her presumably do the same. She had promised a surprise for him and so they got ready in separate rooms, for…  
If he didn't frantically splash some cold water on his face, he would have sworn his cheeks would have set fire. _Man, now I got water on my pants. Wait, should I take these off or…. let Kyoko…!_ That's it. He sighed, exasperated, quickly taking off his pants and running out there, resolved not to get any redder.  
"Nice socks." Kyoko smiled that half-smirk she was famous for, sitting there on the edge of the bed, in some kind of lacy lingerie. He was busy staring, a million things going through his mind, and probably didn't even hear. "You look… I mean, you-you _are_ … amazing." He beamed, and she grinned, taking his hand in her own bare hand. "I think your talent must've rubbed off on me. Your original "talent", I mean. Seeing as how lucky I am to have met you."

He sat beside her, and they held each other close, sharing a passionate kiss. Kyoko teased along his neck, then, her breath warm against his ear, whispered the words that every red-blooded Ultimate male dreams of hearing a woman whisper to him:

 _ **"MUKURO IKUSABA."  
**_

* * *

AN: I don't know either. It seemed funny at the time. Feel free to comment, any feedback is welcome and thanks if you made it through this. _**  
**_


	3. The Mark

**The Mark**

 _I got a prompt for a Naegiri fic but instead I wrote this thing that goes on around them and about them but really not. Like the previous one, based on a one line joke that just got out of control._

Pairing: Naegiri. Featuring everyone else.

* * *

It had been a struggle, but by some miracle, here they were. Waiting together. In one of the few waiting rooms in one of the few hospitals rebuilt in the area in all the years since the Tragedy. Like an extended family, here to support two of their greatest, they gathered—well, except for 'Hiro Hagakure, who was still absent, presumably from picking up the donuts he promised to bring for his mom who was on call that day downstairs. She had returned to nursing afterall, and it was her turn to provide for the breakroom. Everyone did what they could, even now. Those who had been reunited were closer than ever. Those who had survived together, even more so, in many ways.

"EHEH! Special Delivery, dudes! Look what I brought ya!" The man in question had arrived, a Misses Donut box in hand.  
"Agh! Speaking of deliveries, did they—is the Mini Naegs here yet?"  
"Do you really think we'd all be sitting around out here if the baby was already born?"  
Byakuya Togami was pretending to be preoccupied with what he now noticed was some embarrassing magazine Toko had shoved at him.  
"Well, I don't know! There's only two of you out here now. How do I know Tokes isn't visiting back there with the Future Future Foundation member or somethin'….Heh! Get it?" He laughed at his own joke.  
As if on cue (because it totally is in a fic) Toko appeared, looking presentable as though she'd recently brushed and styled her hair, and took her seat, chewing on her nail. She made an aggravated face at the joke but otherwise acknowledged nothing.

Two and a half donuts, 6 cups of water, 4 bathroom breaks, 1 nurse's palm read, 2 crosswords and three quarters of a magazine later, there was still no word on when the baby would arrive. Apparently this was the norm with first time parents, a slightly droopy Makoto explained to the group when he stepped out of the delivery room for a minute. Kyoko was doing well, nothing out of the ordinary to report, which in itself was rather ironic, if one were to think about it. He seemed a little embarrassed that they had asked everyone to come so early, but that was quickly forgotten when he was called back in.

Silence fell on the group once more, until Aoi spoke up, "Kyoko's going to be OK." She seemed to say it out loud to convince herself.  
"Obviously. Makoto just got through telling us that."  
"Right." Toko said uneasily, glancing around. "Why wouldn't she be?"  
"Well obviously! If the baby isn't really theirs and was implanted by an alien life form and it has to bust out of her abdomen to be born with its sharp, oozey—!"  
"Shut. UP." Byakuya commanded, Hiro stopped his grotesque hand motions and inevitable gushy description just in time to avoid any reappearances of breakfast and/or serial killers.  
"B-B-Besides," Toko began again after a time, "it's not just the mother you have to worry about in these situations," she said, trailing off to a whisper, looking down and twiddling her fingers.  
"That's right!" Hiro piped up, pointing at Toko, which made her cringe and let out a squeak, "What if the baby has… The Mark!"  
"You had better stop polluting my senses or I will be forced to silence you myself."  
"No, no dude! For serious! What if the kid has… that ahoge!"  
"That's it." Byakuya was about to come over to the other island of chairs where Hiro and Aoi sat with the box of donuts.  
"No listen! Think about it! Makoto and-and that Hajime guy? They _both_ got that exact same weird hair thing going on. And they _both_ got stuck being at the center of a crazy war against despair!" He looked around wildly, fixing on Toko again, "Even Tokes still kinda has one, and she and Komarooney were caught up in the middle of another battle the same way! It's like…. People with that hair… They're like the protagonists in a story or something!"  
"That's crazy!"  
"Yeah but the odds are pretty good. I mean, the kid's got two blood relatives with The Mark!"  
"This is ridiculous."  
"Well, it will be the child of two Ultimates too," Aoi conceded, suddenly looking upset. "Say the baby ends up being born with the mark thingy, what if that means there's going to be some kid that's got double the Ultimate Despair in them, like some kind of weird prophecy?"  
"Dude! I'd better go burn some of this incense in there before the baby comes out-" he took a questionable little sack from a coat pocket and actually thought he was going to charge back there and purify the place when Makoto peeked out into the room again smiling a goofy smile and motioning for them to come in.  
"OH NO! It's to late! What if it's really going to happen now! Everybody cross your right big and second toe…" He reached out toward Byakuya to put his hands on his shoulders and got Toko instead, immediately getting pushed off out of the way by both of them.  
"We're doomed!" He scuttled in after them, toes crossed.

"Congratulations! Oh my goodness you guys!" Aoi was the first into the room, giving Makoto a huge hug before squealing her way over to Kyoko and fawning over her and the baby. Makoto reached out and hugged a reluctant Toko next, who muttered some kind of congratulations to both new parents. Even Byakuya gave him a pat on the back before the both of them were nearly bowled over by Hiro, demanding to see if the baby had "the Mark."  
Makoto and Kyoko were both confused, "A… birthmark?"  
"This simpleton is under the delusion that your baby has inherited your idiot hair and that somehow the world will end, _again_ , as a consequence or something."  
Makoto Naegi was at a loss for words, if only for a minute.  
"No, that's wrong…."  
"T-tell them Naegi!" Toko said. "I mean, you, Kyoko. Kyoko N-Naegi." She corrected, under her breath.  
"She's bald, Hiro." Kyoko said, lifting the little cap and replacing it.  
"Oh." He blinked.

"Apocalypse averted! Well then, congratulations guys! Mini Naegi, welcome to the world! Hey, you guys decided on a name? Give me a list and I'll give you a special discount on my _seimei-handan_ service! Only 90000 yen for as many as you like!"  
"Er, that's not-"  
"Well fine then, for you two, I'll consider 80000 yen!"  
"We're fine."  
"Well I'm here if you change your mind, yeah? Hey…. Anybody else? Come on! I know you want to! Going once…."  
"Ehheh-"  
"Don't you dare!"

* * *

AN: Wow you made it through this one? I am not really sure what to say about it except it was fun to write. It was based on the observation about the ahoge being the Mark of the Protag and also based on the "baby born with pink hair destined to be an anime protagonist" thing. Comments of all kinds welcome.


	4. Pocky Quest

**Pocky Quest**

Characters: Kid OC's of someone or someones of the Surviving Six and Hiro Hagakure. This was for Pocky Day.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the many imagined futures we have for the characters of Dangan Ronpa, perhaps the real one in canon, perhaps another 'IF' where nobody died or different people survived? Who knows, think whatever you like…  
At any rate, it's a place where there's no longer enough Despair for people to have at least survived and had their own versions of happily ever after, cliche as it is, at least for someone or someones close to Yasuhiro Hagakure, it's a nice safe tropey version of life after the story (at least as close to a Post Apocalyptic world could have, if it is in such a universe) with the kids and the house and the not dying and Pocky somehow __still_ _exists.  
_

"Why're we hiding?"  
"So Uncle Hiro doesn't see us, obviously."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have to try and take him by usprise, of course."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It means shut up."  
"You shut up, you're not the boss of me!"  
"I have 'seen your itty' cuz I'm older so, news flash, I _am_ the boss of you."  
"But–"  
"SSSH! Someone's coming! Get down!" They ducked behind the sofa.  
"Kids? You in here? I brought home some donut holes from the shop for you!"  
The little one was about to blow their cover, but the older one held a hand over the younger child's mouth.  
"Well, I guess I'll just throw them away then." The footsteps retreated.

 _Chomp._  
"Gaaaah! You bit me!" the older one hissed, waving the injured finger frantically to relieve the pain.  
"Why'd you made me miss Auntie's donuts!"  
"Did you _see_ any donuts?"  
"No but she said–"  
"Then there is no eviderence it wasn't a trick to find us."  
The younger one pouted. "I want donuts."  
"Don't you want to catch the giant Pocky instead of donut holes that aren't even real?"  
"No."  
"Well I do."

"How do you know Uncle Hiro's hair is really Pocky?"  
"Cuz I saw it. He took a piece of it off and it was a giant Pocky stick, and he put it in his mouth and said it was really good."  
"That's weird."  
"Well _he_ 's weird! But if we can jump on his back or something when he sits down here we can have unlimited Pocky."  
"What's that?"  
"It means all that you want for free!"  
"How?"  
"Because hair grows back. And I think his grows back right away cuz…. it didn't look like there was an empty spot in his hair after that."  
"Whoooooooooooooa."  
"Here he comes! Hide!"

"Hey? Where are you little people? Your milk is getting warm!" he looked around, then set the two glasses down on the side table. "Are you putting glasses directly on my table again, Yasuhiro Hagakure?" A voice came from the kitchen. "Uh, no!" he quickly grabbed them up and put one of the glasses on the only coaster he saw, looking for another. "Geesh how even–!" He shrugged, giving up the 6 second long search, instead downing the glass in his hand in one gulp and placing it on the floor. "Worse than my mom," he plopped down on the sofa, where the kids were lying in wait. The poor man didn't stand a chance.

Yasuhiro Hagakure wished for a moment that just for once, he could have traded his talent (which was useless, since it failed to predict the broken table and ruined carpet) and had luck instead, since it was going to take a lot of luck explaining this one.


	5. Merry Chestnut

**Merry Chestnut with the Soldiers of Hope**

I don't know if Mr. Kodaka did a Christmas tweet for Kotoko Utsugi (I only saw a handful of them since I didn't come on till Christmas was half over) but I thought of one for her because she loves peeled chestnuts (but she hates them whole) and it just went out of control from there until I felt like writing a ficlet. Anyway I thought about it because _kuri_ is "chestnut" and a lot of people write _"merikuri"_ as shortform for Merry Christmas and it reminded me of chestnut and then Kotoko and so…

(In dialog format because that's how Mr. Kodaka tweets these things. Please don't bring me up on violations for this? OK? I'll just delete the chapter if it's really that much of a problem...)

Obviously you should be familiar with Ultra Despair Girls.

* * *

 **(At the kid's HQ, holidayish version of their BGM playing, Servant (in santa suit with drawn on beard) is passing out a questionable plate of "traditional" Christmas food that he didn't know how to make so there's probably lots mystery ingredients)**

 **Monaka:** Yaaaaaay! Yaaaay! Monaka looooooves Christmas! _(putting garland on a small tree with Kotoko)_  
 **Masaru:** Yo! Watch me! _(does a running jump and plants the star unceremoniously on the top of the tree)_ Ta-daaaah! Of course I got to put the most important part on, since _I'm_ the Leader! HEY!  
 **Kotoko:** What? Did you say something? (giggles)  
 **Nagisa:** _(not looking up from neatly tying bows)_ He put the star on the tree with a pole vaunt and he wants you to notice.  
 **Monaka:** But-but…. Monaka wanted to put the star on the tree….  
 **Kotoko:** Oh no! You made her cry! Please don't cry! We can't stand to see you sad!  
 **Nagisa:** N-no!  
 **Monaka:** I'm…. sorry… Monaka didn't mean to… (hic) make you sad….  
 **Jataro:** It's like peeling off a scab!  
 **Masaru:** G-geeez…. stop! Don't cry! Here! Watch me! _(he jumps up and gets the star back off)_ See? Here. I didn't know. Just please, stop it! I never want to make you sad!  
 **Monaka** : ….. Yaaaaaaaaay! (clapping)  
 **Kotoko:** Your smile is like a fuzzy baby panda that never poops or grows up and just cuddles and acts sweet all day!  
 **Nagisa:** _(breathes a sigh of relief)_ Let's have him assist you, so you can reach to put the star on.  
 **Masaru:** Hey you, c'mere. Your Leader's got a job for you.  
 **Servant:** Oh, me?  
 **Monaka:** Monaka wants to put the star on the top!  
 **Kotoko:** You heard the lady! Give her a boost or I'll cut off your weiner and make you eat it!  
 **Jataro** : Heh heh heh. Can I watch?  
 **Kotoko** : Eeeew! Pervert!  
 **Servant:** My shoulder is yours, mistress. _(he helps Monaka onto his shoulder and lifts her up so she can put the star on at eye level)_  
 **Monaka:** _(puts the star on the tree and claps)_ Yaaaay! Monaka put the star on!  
 **Kotoko:** It's so cyoooooot~! Monaka made it so cyooot!  
 **Masaru:** It's like it's prettier now cuz she put the star on!  
 **Monaka:** _(back in her chair, she turns to Nagisa)_ You didn't like it?  
 **Nagisa** : H-huh?  
 **Monaka** : You didn't say anything….  
 **Nagisa** : Oh er….. I like it! You did a great job….  
 **Monaka** : Really? _(she moves into his personal space)_  
 **Nagisa:** Y-yes… it looks splendid!  
 **Monaka:** Good! _(she grabs him unexpectedly and gives him a hug)_  
 **Servant** : Eheh… I guess you don't need this afterall, mistress. _(he puts the mistletoe twig on his santa hat, unnoticed)_  
 **Masaru:** What are ya standing around for!  
 **Servant** : You would rather me sit?  
 **Nagisa** : Stop attempts at being clever because it's a pathetic failure. Just get the snacks.  
 **Servant:** Right away.

 _–Minutes later–_

 **Kotoko** : What are you DOING?  
 **Jataro** : Heh. _(stabbing holes in chestnuts with a craft knife)_ Did you know if you try to roast chestnuts without doing this first they exploooode!  
"Merry Chestnut". _(he offers her one)_  
 **Kotoko** : Ew gross! Don't talk to me with that or I'll make your _head_ explode like a parakeet in a microwave! I hate chestnuts!  
 **Jataro** : What? But I thought you love chestnuts!?  
 **Kotoko** : No! I love chestnuts that have been peeled. These are icky, whole chestnuts. _(she throws one at him)_  
 **Jataro** : Heh. Heh. Chest. Nuts.  
 **Servant** : _(ducks out of the way of Kotoko trying to pummel Jataro)_ Here you are everyone. Roasted chestnuts. I wasn't sure how to make them so I put some nutmeg, salt, and fish oil on them. Merry Christmas~  
And Merry Christmas to all you one dimensional protagonists out there.


End file.
